


Disgusting.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst., He Is Like Ushiwaka But He Actually Shows Emotions, He Legit Offends People On Accident., Hinata Started Off On YouTube Because. Yeah., I Haven't Slept In Three Days., Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Like. What Does This Mean. Help., M/M, Oh shit., One-Sided Attraction, Or So He Thinks., Pop Singer Hinata Shouyou, Rated T Because Kageyama's Filthy Fucking Mouth., The First Multi-Chapter Fic That Isn't A/B/O On My Dash Basically., Yeah. He's Still A Fucking Spaz Though., hELP., of course.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: After a video of Hinata Shouyou confessing his love to Kageyama Tobio with a song goes viral, Hinata begins to pursue a career in just making YouTube covers. And in the four years since that time, so many things have changed. So. So many things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally listening to Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove. #WouldRecommend.

To say Shouyou was nervous would be an understatement. He'd been preparing for this day for weeks, months really. Everyone on the team, save Tobio, for obvious reasons, was in on it. Even Tsukishima, though he said it was just because he wanted to see 'shrimpy' embarrass himself, except everyone knew the two were really close friends. And that, more or less, made him even more nervous. 

What if he really did make a fool of himself? What if it this was actually a bad idea and Tobio would reject him immediately, telling him how much he sucked? A lot of people didn't think the small red head wouldn't be good at it, that his singing voice would be all squeaky and awkward. And after many weeks of Tsukishima saying that Shouyou was probably a horrible singer at one of their weekly hang out sessions, he ended up belting some beautiful western song. Tsukishima cried. Like actually cried because of how beautiful his friends voice was.

He'd picked out the perfect song he'd practiced to the point where he could sing it backwards. He was ready. Ready, but nervous. Too late now, he thought as Tobio walked through the gym doors. 

Shouyou was standing in the middle of the court, for once devoid of a net. (He'd somehow convinced Ukai and Daichi to let practice be cancelled for one day just for this.) He was wearing a pair of tight-fitted black skinny jeans and an orange and black flannel, contrasting to the school colors and his hair. How ironic. 

"Oi, where the hell is everyone? And why aren't you dressed for practice?"

"Uh, well, Kageyama..." He stuttered, trying to think of something to say in response to this. "Well, Daichi said that practice was cancelled, but I didn't think you got the message because you didn't reply and- sorry. Rambling. I was going to ask if you could do me a favour though."

"Sure, I guess." 

"Really!? Alright, just sit on that stool!"

There was a still slightly to Shouyou's right and he took a deep breath, calming himself as Tobio took a seat with a confused expression.

"Can I ask what I am supposed to be doing as a favor?"

"I want you to listen to something and then I want you to tell me what you think!" Tobio nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Now, I promise that my singing voice isn't as bad as you'd think."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

At that, pop music started to play through the speaker system, making Tobio jolt in surprise. It was then that he noticed that Shouyou was holding a microphone. Was he actually going to sing something?

Now, before we continue, it is necessary to say that hiding inside the supply closet, was the rest of the time. All ten of them piled into the closet, waiting. Now, Tanaka, being Tanaka, decided it would be a good idea to tape this on Facebook live feed. It seemed like a good idea, yeah? Getting footage of his kouhai's getting together? Mmhmm. We'll see.

Shouyou took one last breath before he started to sing, causing Tobio's eyes to widen. 

"My heart booms at the speed of light. But the exit sign is always on my mind, always in my sight. I could say that I really want to stay! But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way. Jump out the window, gonna get out on the highway. When things are getting attached, I need an escape. I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby, there's something that I gotta say!"

He looked at Tobio the whole time, watching the ebony haired boys face for a hint on what he was feeling. So far, just surprise about Shouyou's ability. And, here we go again.

"It's disgusting, how I love you! I can't take it! I should hate you! Cause you're messing up my name! Gotta walk my talk, my fame! But I just wanna touch your face! It's disgusting! It's disgusting, how you changed me, from a bandit to a baby! Think I might gotta change my name! I'm gonna walk this walk of shame! Look at what you do to me! It's disgusting!"

Back in the supply closet, Suga wore a strange expression and whispered to the group. "Is this really a good song to confess with?"

"I agree." Daichi nodded. "It seems a bit... hateful?"

"Nah! It's catchy! Besides, the song fits really well!"

"Yes, it does, bu-" He was cut off when Shouyou started singing again.

"My mind blinks like a traffic light. It's green and red, stop and go, changing all the time! And it makes me scared, that I haven't left, that I'm still right here! More or-or-or less! Jump out in traffic, yeah, I gotta go my own way! My mind is slipping, too intense I need an escape! I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby, there's something that I gotta say! 

"It's disgusting, how I love you! I can't take it! I should hate you! Cause you're messing up my name! Gotta walk, my talk, my fame! But I just wanna touch your face! It's disgusting! It's disgusting! How you changed me! From a bandit to a baby! Think I might gotta change my name! I'm gonna walk this walk of shame! Look at what you do to me! It's disgusting!"

At that moment, Tobio's expression changed to one of shock before looking hurt, which then turned to a blank look. Shouyou was confused, though he kept going.

"Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster becoming manic and magic, it's so romantic I panic, oh! Hit the eject button but it must be stuck something's up! I'm drifting now, right over the brink, baby! It's disgusting! How I love you! I can't take it! I should hate you! Cause you're messing up my name! Gotta walk, my talk, my fame! But I just wanna touch your face! It's disgusting! It's disgusting! How you changed me, from a bandit to a baby! Think I might gotta change my name! I'm gonna walk this walk of shame! Look at what you do to me! It's disgusting!"

Shouyou let the mic fall to his side, taking a deep breath before looking up at Tobio to gauge his feelings. He expected a smile, considering the friendship the two had cultivated throughout the year. But no. He got a scowl and a furrowed brow.

"What..." He stopped, rethinking his words. "What the fuck, Hinata?"

"W-What?"

"Why did you sing that to me?"

"Because I-"

"Because you wanted to tell me that you are disgusted by me? And that you hate me?"

"What? No! Kageyama, you a-"

"Just shut up! You got your point off well enough! The feeling is mutual!" Tobio yelled as he ran from the gymnasium, snatching his jacket off of the floor and cursing when he tripped down the step.

Normally, Shouyou would laugh and call Tobio and idiot for tripping. Normally, Shouyou wouldn't feel this sense of dread. He wouldn't let his knees give out from under him. Well this isn't normally.

Shouyou slowly slid to the floor, making no sound at all. The only sound was the sound of wracked breathing and the sound of tears hitting the floor. Tanaka realized now would be a good time to end the live stream.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. I really should stop coming up with more AUs before I finish all of my ongoing stories that are on my dash. Oops. I'm bot even sorry about this one.


End file.
